This application is a request for continued funding of T32 CA79447 at the Robert H. Lurie Comprehensive Cancer Center of Northwestern University. The Cancer Center is funded by a support grant from the NCI (P30 CA60553). In addition, the Cancer Center has received two SPORE grants [SPORE in Breast Cancer (P50 CA89018) and SPORE in Prostate Cancer (P50 CA90386)] from the NCI. The Clinical Oncology Research Training Program brings together laboratory scientists, clinical investigators and medical fellows to focus on the molecular biology, cell biology, biochemistry and signal transduction pathways of normal and neoplastic cells. This is accomplished through laboratory investigation, organized meetings, journal clubs, seminars and symposia. These activities provide opportunities for sharing the latest scientific results and promoting collaborations. The laboratory preceptors are all NIH funded investigators and they belong to all four basic science programs of the Cancer Center: Viral Oncogenesis; Tumor Invasion, Metastasis and Angiogenesis; Signal Transduction and Cancer and Cancer Genes and Molecular Regulation. The Program has successfully trained 12 fellows (five remain in training, one minority trainee) during the last 3.5 years. Trainees attend the educational activities (laboratory meetings, journal club, seminars, symposia) associated with the Program in addition to their laboratory research. Six out of seven graduates have accepted academic positions. Significant effort is being invested to recruit additional minority students to the Program. Based on our expectation that we will maintain the same candidate pool of highly qualified applicants we request continued funding for four fellow positions per year for a period of five years in the present application. This will enable us to continue focused training in clinical oncology research.